My Sunshine
by Dr.Roxas4dawin
Summary: A moviegoer sees a bizarre and gory version of "The Final Destination", where Nick will go to any lengths to save his friends; even upon verge of Death. My first Creepypasta!


My Sunshine

Here is my first attempt at an original (and quite possibly, the first-ever Final Destination themed) creepypasta. For those who don't know, creepypastas are almost like urban legends/ghost stories written in a attempt to shock/scare/unnerve the living crap out of the reader. Don't want to read this? Then hit the back button. That's what it's there for. The story shown here will be based off of the "original ending" of The Final Destination, as seen on the Blu-Ray version of the film. Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Destination. It belongs to New Line Cinema, and the movie's screenwriters.

* * *

><p>I'm what you would call a horror movie buff. Give me any movie with suspense, gore, and enough chills to send my heart into overdrive, and I'll watch it. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kevin Miller, and I live in Los Angeles, California. If I had to narrow down one of my favorite horror films, I'd say "Final Destination" is my choice flick. Somehow it manages to strike a strong dramatic tone to the formula of the horror, while still finding a way to In the month of August, I had the choice privilege of going to an early screening of the upcoming movie "The Final Destination". Despite the fact the trailer spoiled a large portion of the movie for me, I was still interested in seeing it.<p>

Looking back from in the afterlife, I now consider that to have been a major mistake. On two different counts. First off, the movie was rather of a letdown, as compared to the previous installments. And secondly, I should've seen it coming that the ending of the film that I saw would have much more dire consequences than I would have imagined.

Anyway, I was invited to the screening, and soon, the movie finally ran through. It seemed pretty normal, except for the fact that in a couple scenes, the hero Nick would be very pale, and his eyes would have strange tears dripping out. I honestly thought that this twist took back to the eerieness that was otherwise missing from this movie. Often he would whisper in a genuinely frightened voice:

"**_Lori..._**"

"**_I wouldn't let anything happen to you._**"

After the third time this happened (which was after Andy dies), there was a repeat of the aforementioned scene, except I could faintly hear a murmuring voice singing.

You are my sunshine  
>My only sunshine<br>You make me happy  
>When the skies are grey.<p>

You will never know dear  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my  
>Sunshine<br>Away...

* * *

><p>This was suddenly unnerving to me. Common sense told me from watching a lot of horror movies that when a nursery rhyme is spoken, it's a sure sign of trouble. I'm not sure what was going on, but this was starting to turn into some really messed up shit!<p>

Anyways, the rest of the movie ran sort of normally, until after the death of George. Then, the scene just cut to Nick running into the mall, as Lori and Janet were shopping around. All the while, the hypnotic tune of "My Sunshine" was playing. What was even more eerie, aside from the fact that the song was getting progressively louder, was that there was blood-curdling screams ringing out as the song looped over and over. It drowned out almost everything else.

Nick then managed to talk to Lori and Janet, and proceeded to tell him to get out of the elevator. Lori looks at him in confusion, until he gives her a kiss on the forehead, and was starting to cry tears of blood again.

"**_I'll end this... for the both of us. Lori._**"

Lori and Janet then yelled for Nick, as he was running straight behind the movie theater in search of the propane tanks. If he could disarm them, that coulde put an end to Death's Design. However, he had to go down with it in order to stop Death completely. The music then started to get lower in pitch and slower as Nick was searching thorugh, grabbing the tank. He then rushes straight out the window, head first. I was bracing myself for what would happen next, except I would have never expected for the same scene to play again, only in a cavern-like area that looked like it was made of organic muscle and brimstone. I could've sworn I heard the sound of a heartbeat in the music. I was so appalled by it that I immediately vomited right in my seat.

Nick then jumped again, crashing headfirst through a sea of flame. The entire time, a eardrum-shattering scream rang from the film speakers. A massive explosion blew through the area.

Nick went straight through the heart of Hell in order to make sure that Lori and Janet were safe from Death.

* * *

><p>The scene then went back to normal, with everyone evacuating the mall, as the music returned to a normal pace. Lori was sobbing right into Janet's shoulder, even as she was consoling her in that Nick's actions helped save them. The music still grew progressively louder and faster, and Lori's sobbing grew louder as well.<p>

She then screamed out loud as the music came to a screeching halt.

"**_I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN A WORLD WITHOUT YOU!_**"

Lori then rushed over, and started sabotaging the construction equipment even as Janet was trying to stop her. But it was too late. The scaffolding that the crane was holding up collapsed on top of them. The scene lasted a couple minutes longer, as blood oozed all across the floor on the screen. All the while, I heard some strange voices calling out to me. I could recognize them as members of family and friends that I had known, who passed away.

"_Come back to us, Kevin..._" "_We can't go on without you with us._" "_It's ever so lonely here. Join us..._"

The credits were then starting to roll, but the voices were calling to me. I was compelled to sneak behind the screen of the movie theater, and I found a combustible gas tank. I smiled deviously, pulling out a match and muttering to myself:

"**_I don't want to live in a world without you..._**"

* * *

><p>This was the end of the log. Hours after the fire at the theater where The Final Destination was playing, the body of Kevin Miller was found burned to death. If it was any consolation by the strange message found written by his corpse, he survived some time after being burned by the fires to write a message in his own blood. In a strange and ironic twist of fate, the actors who played the main trio, Nick, Lori and Janet, were also killed in the fire. A anonymous obituary was coded into the movie's credits and the roles in re-shoots for those characters were done with lookalike actors, until David R. Ellis demanded for it to be removed, for fear of un-needed controversy.<p>

The police then drew the case to an abrupt close, upon finding the information on the tape. At the very end of the credits, a new voice could be heard saying:

**_Now you know how  
><em>****_Much I love you._**

**_Death by sunshine  
><em>****_As clear as day._**


End file.
